simbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Big Brother 1
Sims Big Brother 1 was the first series of the youtube reality show which first aired on 10 November 2010. Housemates 'Cream' "Hi, my name is Cream, I am 40, I am lovely and I think I have a kind heart. I don't care if I'm with men or women I will just find whoever loves me I guess." 'Jaclyn' "Hey I'm Jaclyn and I am the rocking girl. I want to look beautiful and natural is what I'm all about. I don't like make up, I think it's a waste of time, you know." 'James' "Hi I'm James and I'm basically the biggest fan of David Beckham. I want to look like him I think, so yeah. I love living life extreme but the one thing you never do is cheat on a girl." 'Jason' "Hi I'm Jason, I'm 29, and I am a part-time fitness trainer. I like to train people to become the best to their ability. What really annoys me is that people don't try. I like to people have a go at everything, because life is short." 'Josh' "Hiya I'm Josh. I don't like feminist women who do they think they are? Men are the rulers of the world, seriously. I don't think I would make a good housemate because I am lazy, and I just want to money, that's it. 'Katie' "Hi I'm Katie, I am just an ordinary girl really. I live out on the country and I try to find the best way home through the mud, hehe. I wonder if I'll actually get to go in the Sims Big Brother House?" 'Lana' "Hiya I'm Lana and I'm a transsexual, I used to be a man. I am 23 years of age and I have never felt better. I had a sex change operation and that was probably one of the most hardest things I've ever done." 'Lauzon' "Hi I'm Lauzon and I'm 18 years old. I'm looking for men in the Sims Big Brother House. If people judge me then they are wrong. My job before this was a porn star. It's not my fault I'm born like this I wanted to be a girl." 'Pete' "Hi I'm Pete and your in the army now, I'm 20 years old. I'm obsessed with the army and soldiers, I just want to be like them, respect your soldiers!" 'Tori' "Hi I'm Tori. I'm glamorous, I'm sexy, and yeah I have a life. I am a single lady and I will get the most attention from the boys!" 'Tyron' "Hi I'm Tyron, I'm 26, and I'm a homeless dude from out on the streets. I'm going on Sims Big Brother because I want to make homeless people noticed. 'Yula' "Hiya, I'm Yula and I'm a part-time model. And yeah, I chose to be like this and have no hair. I had a Britney Spears moment where because my hair was so frizzy I just wanted to cut it all off, hehe."